Consequences
by Soccus
Summary: Moments of weakness usually beget consequences. Skywarp is used to consequences; he warps out of their way when they try to punch him. This is one he can't avoid. G1. JazzXSkywarp
1. Prologue

AN: Another new story. Meh. You know how it is. Plot bunny wouldn't go away.

This will be updated whenever I have a new chapter ready.

The chapters will also switch between past, future and present. I'll tell you which it is though (the baseline, the _present_, starts with this chapter although there are some flashbacks).

Rated M for robots doing the nasty (no this will not be explicit) and sort-of-pregnant robots. By sort of I mean it's not like human pregnancy at all. Maybe. Also my first time writing slash intentionally.

Pairing: Skywarp/Jazz, Skyfire/Starscream; other pairings to be decided if there are any

_Italics_ are flashbacks

**Edit (29/04/2013) **Readers should be warned that in this 'verse of mine Cybertronians are fairly free with their relationships and interfacing. If you're pretty much interested only in monogamy/only approve of that then this is not the fic for you. Also this has some fairly experimental writing of mine, i.e. the changes in setting and character from one chapter to the next, so the story'sstyle might be a little inconsistent.

* * *

Skywarp should have known better than do have anything to do with that particular Autobot. He'd probably been the one to damage- no, sabotage!- the component. Although it _could_ have been that "accidental" Null-Ray blast a la Starscream. Who knew? He'd blame it on Jazz anyway.

Not that there'd been much choice at the time. If Skywarp had been stuck with almost any other Autobot, and his wings hadn't been quite so wedged in, he might have tried to offline the other Autobot. However when stuck under a building with not enough energy to teleport, wings trapped in the debris and the Autobot head of Special Ops, an expert in sneaky, close-range combat, you did not try and fight him, especially when said bot might be the only hope of getting free. Alive, that is.

Oh sure, Megatron might send someone to rescue him, but mostly Decepticons were responsible for dragging themselves back to whatever base they were using as Headquarters at the time.

You ran out of energy, couldn't move, your spark had nearly guttered out? Tough (unless you were Soundwave).

He wouldn't have put his hopes into Starscream rescuing him either. The Air Commander would laugh at him, then force him to beg for help, and still abandon him.

He couldn't rely on any other Decepticons to help him either, even his other wingmate. Too many of them had been pranked since they landed on this mudball and although forgiveness did come easily amongst the Decepticons, it was usually accompanied by fists to a faceplate or equally humiliating retribution.

Since he hadn't wanted to die at the hands of a sneaky saboteur, he'd offered to interface (since they really hadn't been able to do anything else at the time) with the saboteur. Now he desperately thought back to the conversation, seeking _anything_ that would allow him to legitimately blame the Autobot TIC for his situation.

_"Hey Autobot, want to 'face?"_

_Jazz stared at him for a moment before saying in a rather jovial tone "I'd heard rumours that you flyboys do it anywhere and anytime; never thought I'd get asked myself. What brought this on Warpy?"_

_Skywarp scowled when the allusion to Seeker interfacing drives was made – he already knew all about that he was a Seeker himself- and the scowl only deepened when he heard that ridiculous nickname. If Jazz had been a Decepticon and had given him such a stupid nickname Skywarp would have slagged him, no questions asked. In his present situation the most he could hope for was for the nickname not to spread to the rest of the Autobot forces._

_"I'm bored, I can't move, nothing to do while waiting; take your pick."_

_Jazz's lips quirked up into a smirk that seemed a little dark for his usual care-free attitude, although it did serve to make Skywarp more wary of the little bot than before. He didn't know what Jazz was thinking of either; interfactional "meetings" were known by most of the respective crews to occur once in a while (especially in the case of Skyfire and Starscream). It wasn't as though Jazz was averse to 'facing with Decepticons, everyone knew that he'd 'faced with Breakdown once, though no one knew why that paranoid idiot had been chosen._

_Jazz said "Sure."_

And then there hadn't been much talking because they'd interfaced, and Skywarp did not want to think of that right now because he did so not want to get _revved up _when he was supposed to be thinking. Thinking was hard enough for him already, combine memories of a slagging good merge and his seeker interfacing drive and you got a distracted Skywarp.

So no time for distractions at the moment, he needed to figure out what he was going to do.

Even though he really did want to return to that distraction. It had seemed quite delicious.

* * *

AN: Opinions, dear readers?

Eli


	2. Enemies with benefits

AN: So I finally managed to update this. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter (probably because I have never written Jazz before and have no idea whether I did it right), but I figured I'd get feedback on it before I edit it to death.

Lots of background stuff in here with a mild hint of plot. This chapter takes place a couple of hours after the last one (Most of the Jazz chapters will be ahead of Skywarp's, timewise. Even if Jazz is musing about the past in a non-flashback way).

* * *

The recent battle had been… interesting, for Jazz at least. It wasn't as if he usually made a habit of interfacing with the enemy- it was a risk that Special Ops agents tried not to take. For the rest of the army the matter was a lot simpler (well except in the case of the minibots, them being such paranoid fraggers). Frontliners faced like they fought; openly and without thought of repercussions. There were exceptions, of course, since Ironhide hated Decepticons so much he'd rather die than face one and Prime… well nobody really wanted to think of their Prime's interfacing life. It didn't really seem right. However bots like the twins 'faced as much as fought some of their "opponents", especially when there was an extended break between battles and they turned their frustration on the other faction.

Most of command turned a blind optic. Red Alert would glitch if he thought too much about it, Ironhide didn't care as long as it didn't affect their performance in battle, Prowl also tried to avoid thinking about it and Ratchet simply made sure everyone had their anti-sparking protection in place.

Jazz "merely" tried to keep up with the various dramas that inevitably spawned between the different pairings, the top one for gossip being the questionable relationship between their shuttle and the Decepticon SIC, which officially neither side knew about and unofficially both sides had betting pools on. Mostly about which of them "wore the pants" as humans put it.

Anyway Jazz usually wasn't the one to take stupid risks. He kept up with the gossip and tried to keep tabs on everyone, in particular potential turncoats (hence his careful eye on the Skyfire and Starscream drama. Well that and the bets that he was contemplating on hedging in his favour).

Interfacing with Skywarp was even riskier than his normal steamy interludes. The flyer was one of the cruellest and sneakiest Decepticons around, sneaky not in the sense that he was particularly stealthy but that he was unpredictable and prone to pop up anywhere from Autobots secretly thought it to be a miracle of Primus that the teleporter wasn't smarter or more strategically-minded. Otherwise he might even be in place as **loyal** Air Commander and SIC, which did not serve their purposes as much a disloyal one.

The short fling he'd had with Breakdown hadn't been risky at all. The Lamborghini was young, inexperienced and very paranoid, so all Jazz had wanted to do was show him what a good time outside the Decepticons looked like (and also test out the strength of the Stunticon forcefields under physical stimulation and on an even deeper level, reinforce Breakdown's paranoia to make the Stunticon even more easily startled). The only thing Breakdown realistically could have done to harm Jazz would have been to unleash his sabotaging engine rattles on the saboteur. Which did admittedly happen during the heat of interface but Jazz had been too far gone by that point to make any sort of comment and it hadn't affected him that badly. Not that Ratchet had believed him.

Skywarp, on the other hand, was a lot bigger than Jazz, but with speed and agility that nearly equalled Jazz's abilities. Skywarp was not a lumbering brute; he was an annoying, big, fast jet that Jazz really shouldn't interface with.

No matter how stealthy and clever Jazz was, there was an element of Skywarp that couldn't be predicted that would make either very clever or very stupid decisions. Either could be fatal to Jazz.

But Skywarp had been trapped, with nowhere to go and Jazz had, after some deliberation, obliged Skywarp's "request". Well he'd first let the teleporter stew a bit, seeing the flyer become more and more nervous whilst trying to shift his wings. The Seeker had probably already been feeling the effects of claustrophobia by that point, since it was something apparently inherent to all but the craziest or most grounded of flyers (Starscream, of course, being the one exception as he always had to be).

The merge itself had been exactly like a normal sparkmerge; enormous amounts of fun.

A human might have said something like "It was surprisingly good," seeing as it was their nature to try and connect the term "enemy" with as many negative connotations as possible. Including in intimate terms.

The warring factions knew better than to try and separate themselves in that distinction, interfacing was interfacing, no matter the faction. The only difference was really the intensity and the intimacy between the parties. Admittedly it had been quite intense with Skywarp, possibly because of the his Seeker nature (which Jazz admittedly had little experience with), but intimate?

No. It had been the shallowest of merges, designed only to bring quick, intense pleasure and nothing else. No strings attached.

Well not always. You had to be careful with merges that way. There were legends of bots bonding instantly at the first merge, as if their sparks had been made for the other.

In wartime this wasn't a good thing to risk, hence why although crossfaction merging was known to happen, it didn't happen _all too often, _especially amongst Jazz's cadre.

There were also no known instances of rape in either faction, whether in crossfaction or interfaction interfacing. A long time ago there had been instances of this happening, but since merges dealt with what was not only their kind's internal power-source but their soul as well, "rape" left mental scars on both participants and brought pleasure to neither party.

Humans might try and see as many things in common between their respective races as they liked, but in terms of interfacing versus sex their species were entirely different, no matter how much they liked to deny it (and speculate in very strange literary circles).

Anyway, bottom line of this strange strand of thought was that the merge with Skywarp had been a onetime deal, fun while it lasted and probably never to be repeated.

Well Jazz had thought so until a heavily wounded Skywarp crashed in front of the Ark, asking for amnesty before he passed out.

* * *

AN: So, opinions? I'd love to hear where you guys think this is going/what pairings there will be (you might inspire me to add some more).

Eli


End file.
